1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a wireless terminal, a wireless communication system, and a wireless communication controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Airplanes may conventionally accommodate In-Flight Entertainment (IFE) systems, which allow passengers to view or use AV content including movies and music, games, and the Internet.
Such an IFE system may include, for example, an in-flight server installed in an airplane, and seat monitors arranged at the respective seats, which connect to the in-flight server with wireless communication. In this system, data including AV content is transmitted wirelessly from the in-flight server to the seat monitors (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-243884).
Many passengers now carry wireless terminals, such as smartphones. Thus, using the wireless terminals to communicate with the IFE system and access the content and other data is now requested.
However, the above conventional structures have the problems described below.
A wireless access point for a communication apparatus like the above IFE system is located at varying distances from the respective seats. Thus, each wireless terminal may not be under an appropriate condition for communication with the wireless access point.
The disclosure provides a wireless terminal, a wireless communication system, and a wireless communication controller that enable communication under more appropriate conditions.